Broken Glasses
by Hotaru Nakama
Summary: Uryu comes to terms with how he really feels about Ichigo. How will Ichigo react? Does he feel the same for the Quincy, or will it ruin their friendship? One-shot lemon. Edited.


**A/N**: Hello, I'm Hotaru! This is my very first story here. I am a self-admitted yaoi addict, so how better to introduce myself than to bring you smutty Bleach yaoi goodness? I love exploring the whole theme of the 'first time', and I think Uryu and Ichigo are the perfect characters for this kind of scene. I wanted it to be a bit awkward, since this is their first time being intimate and hey, they're teenagers. But I hope I show their connection to each other as well, and leave you with a sense that they really do care for one another. Reviews are love!

* * *

><p>Uryu was <em>not <em>staring at Ichigo. No, he _wasn't_, not _at all_. He was just... distracted. Having trouble concentrating. It was simply too hard to focus on calculus in this sweltering room with only one small window to open, which didn't offer much relief anyway since the slight breeze coming in from outside was as hot as the non-air conditioned, stuffy air inside the house. Uryu hated summer in Karakura Town, all relentless heat even at nighttime and no comfortably breathable air to speak of, either too close and dry or humid and sticky when it rained.

And it didn't help that when Ichigo called to invite him over to his house to study for their upcoming finals, Uryu had been in such a rush to get away from Ryuken – he never called the man 'dad' – who was in a particularly foul mood, that he'd forgotten to bring his textbooks with him, which meant he was forced to share Ichigo's, making them have to sit close enough together to almost be touching.

They were on Ichigo's neatly made bed propped against the wall, a bowl of chips sitting within reach. Uryu could feel Ichigo's breath lightly tickling his arm, heard the scritch of his nails every time he raised a long-fingered, rough hand to rake through his disheveled, sweat-dampened orange spikes, saw the shine of saliva on his lips each time his pink tongue poked out to wet them. His broad shoulders slightly hunched, the sculpted muscles of his arms somewhat flexed as he held the book up for both of them to see. Those down-turned, perfect lips that Uryu wanted to bite, suck, kiss until they were red and swollen, those strong arms he wanted so badly to encircle him, for those hands to curl around his hips, push him down on the bed...

_No, no, NO. Goddamnit, Ichigo, why couldn't we have just gone to the library like I asked? Or sat downstairs in your kitchen where your dad and sisters are so I wouldn't have to be alone with you, in your bedroom, on your fucking bed? No, **you** said the library would be too crowded with finals coming up. **You** insisted we come upstairs so we wouldn't be interrupted. God, you insufferable, stubborn, idiotic dumbass. Fuck you. Just fuck you. _

He swallowed thickly. _Oh, God.. **Fuck** you.._

The textbook which had been resting on half of both their laps suddenly came up and smacked Uryu on the back of the head, causing his thin-wire glasses to fly off his face and land beside him. Uryu yowled in pain at the impact.

"Ow! The _hell_, Kurosaki?" He yelped as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were all spaced out there for a minute. Didn't even answer me when I was talking to you," he said casually, lowering the book to his lap again. "What's the matter with you, anyway? You've been acting weird for weeks. Something bothering you?"

"Well, gee, I'm so _sorry _for not paying direct attention to you," Uryu spat back sarcastically as he continued to rub the aching spot on his crown, though it didn't sting as much as the embarrassment of being caught staring at his friend. "What if I had fallen asleep, would you have gone shikai on me then?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, probably. But, seriously, what's up? You okay?" He cocked his head a bit, his wine-colored eyes softened with concern. Uryu wanted to lean forward and brush his lips over the quirk of a smile that curved the strawberry's pretty mouth. He cursed himself again.

"Nothin', I'm fine," he mumbled tersely as he flopped back on the bed. "It's just too damn hot in this room. And calculus is boring as shit."

"Agreed on both counts, buddy. Oh, well, let's take a few minute break, okay? If we study too much we'll just psyche ourselves out. So then, what do ya wanna do? Are you hungry, thirsty?"

_I want to get naked with you and fuck like rabbits, _Uryu thought, but instead he shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm okay, let's just chill for a while." _So I can get myself together and think of something other than you pounding me into the mattress. Oh, shit, Ishida, **stop it**._

Ichigo simply nodded and rested back against the wall, reaching up to rub his neck. "Sounds good. Damn, my neck hurts from sitting like that for so long. I really need to learn not to slouch," he grunted, his perpetual scowl taking on a hint of pain as he tried to work out the stiff muscles, then looked up at Uryu with a lopsided grin. "Hey, will you give me a massage?"

Uryu nearly choked on the chip he'd popped into his mouth, feeling the blood immediately rush to his head, not to mention his groin. "W-What? No! Do I look like your own personal masseuse?" He asked incredulously, trying not to let his panic show. For a moment he was afraid Ichigo could see his heartbeat pounding in his chest, would notice that his blush wasn't just from the heat. Just looking at the strawberry was driving him crazy, touching him would surely push him over the edge.

"Aww, come on, please?" Ichigo whined, giving Uryu his best pouty face. It worked better than he realized. "It hurts, Ury, so does my back, I've been hunched over a book for hours. I _need_ you to... Please?"

_I need you, too, _Uryu thought irrationally as his throat clicked with a dry, thick swallow. _Shit, I'm a goner. _"Okay, fine," he sighed, trying to keep his voice steady. He put the bowl of chips on the desk beside the bed, then scooted forward on his haunches.

Ichigo grinned as he threw off his sweat-stained t-shirt before laying down on his stomach. Uryu ached inside, fought back a whine as he stared down at his friend. They had done this a million times after fighting hollows together, took turns soothing away each others' aches and pains with gentle touches, so he didn't know why the idea of his hands on Ichigo's soft, peach skin made his mouth feel like a desert inside and his body tremble lightly.

Pushing his errant thoughts aside, he forced himself to calm down, straddled Ichigo's hips and began to knead the taut muscles in his neck and shoulders. He stared down at the curve of his back, the slope of his shoulders, resisted the urge to lick away the beads of sweat on his skin and grind his hips downward.

He almost lost it when the teen beneath him moaned in pleasure while Uryu's hands working a bit more insistently, just wanting it to be over already. The control he was desperately trying to hold onto was beginning to slip through his fingers with every soft grunt and shift of the orange-haired teen's body that rubbed his back against the Quincy's crotch. He moved his hands to Ichigo's shoulders, beginning to massage them as he'd done with his neck.

The strawberry turned his face sideways on the pillow so he could see the Quincy, giving him another smile. "Thanks, Ury. Thanks for this."

"It's okay, but this isn't a freebee. You have to give me one too when I'm done," Uryu said, trying to sound casual. He focused instead on the tension in Ichigo's muscles, working it away with slow circles of his thumbs and pressing fingers.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes again. "No problem," he sighed contentedly, then shifted a bit, his brow furrowing slightly. "Is your cell phone in your pocket? It's digging into my back..."

Uryu went completely still, his sapphire eyes wide in horror. Lost in his thoughts, in the feel of Ichigo's skin under his fingers, he didn't even realize he'd gotten hard. His cock ached trapped inside his clothes, the fabric of his jeans rubbing almost painfully against hot, swollen flesh. Frightened, his sapphire eyes darted around helplessly, trying to think of what to do. If he ran away, Ichigo would surely think he'd lost his mind, but he certainly couldn't admit to his friend that he'd gotten a hard-on from touching him. In his panic, he didn't even feel the other boy shift him off his body or see the substitute shinigami turn around to face him.

"Uryu? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, worried. He stared up into the deep blue, frightened orbs, searched the panic-stricken face, then gazed lower to Uryu's tented jeans, his wine-colored eyes widening in realization. Uryu wanted to die right there and then.

"I – I..." Uryu stammered, grappling for words he didn't have. He scrambled away from Ichigo, a sob of mortification escaping his chest. "I – I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, oh God, I'm sorry..." He grabbed his bookbag and stood, turning to run from the room when slender, rough fingers closed around his wrist, urging him to stop. He turned back to see Ichigo looking up at him with not horror or disgust but kind, gentle understanding.

"Hey, Ury, hey... Don't go... It's okay..."

Uryu yanked his wrist away from Ichigo's grip. "Don't talk to me like some fucking scared little kid!" He yelled vehemently, the humiliation burning in his chest and stinging his eyes.

The force of his words made Ichigo recoil a bit. "No, that's not it. Sorry... But... Don't go, okay?" Ichigo gazed up at him earnestly, his face etched in concern. "Please, stay here with me. It's okay, I'm not mad or anything. I just wanna know... When? I mean, how long have you... felt this way toward me?"

Uryu slowly relaxed, his fists going limp at his sides. "I – I dunno.. A while, I guess. It's – These feelings– They've been there a long time, but they've been, uh.. stronger in the past few weeks. Or I guess I've just come to understand what they really are," He felt himself blush deeper crimson. God, he sounded so fucking stupid.

Ichigo sighed and clapped his hands together, looked down for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "That's a relief. I thought you were, like, pissed off at me or something. But, it's nothing like that, right? So, we're all good?"

Uryu gaped at him. "Uh, yeah..." He supposed there was nothing to be upset about, at least Ichigo wasn't freaked out or mad at him, but still he expected a little bit more of a reaction, _something _other than just a nonchalant, seemingly unaffected response. "Don't you have anything to _say_ about it? I'm confessing to you that I... _like _you, and you don't even act surprised. Aren't you gonna tell me how _you _feel, or ask me something, or... I dunno, _anything_? Shit, Ichigo, just don't let me stand here feeling like a dumbass. _Do something_."

"Okay."

Suddenly Ichigo was off the bed, then before he realized what was happening Uryu found himself backed up against the closed bedroom door with Ichigo's hands on either side of his head and the strawberry's brawny body pinning him in place, their mouths fused in the hottest kiss the Quincy had ever had. Okay, the _only _kiss he'd ever had, but still, even if he was more experienced this would still probably be the best kiss he could ever have because it was _Ichigo_. The slightly older teen's arms were around his waist, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back through his t-shirt, and the feel of it made the raven-haired boy go weak in the knees. Ichigo's lips were even softer, more luscious than he could have possibly ever imagined, and oh boy, had he imagined it. Too many times to count, but nothing, no fantasy he'd ever had could compare to the reality of it.

When he finally got over the shock of the situation, he curled his arms around the strawberry's neck, pressing himself closer to the warm, lean-muscled body as he brought to life all of his previous fantasies; biting and sucking at Ichigo's warm, wet lips, kissing him deep and hard, desperately. A little shiver went through him as Ichigo responded just as eagerly, had to fight back a whimper as the other boy moaned in delight against his lips. They finally parted, breathless and flushed, their pupils dialated and lips swollen – Ichigo looked just as beautiful like this as Uryu had imagined he would, lustful and feral with desire – and Ichigo let his hands slide under the hem of Uryu's starched white shirt, calloused fingers ghosting over pale skin.

Uryu gasped and arched. "I-Ichi, p-please..."

Ichigo nodded, still panting too hard to speak, as he wordlessly began to unbutton Uryu's shirt, starting at the bottom and working his way up to the last one on Uryu's throat. His fingers tickled the skin, and this time Uryu couldn't hold back his moan, meeting Ichigo eagerly when he came in for another kiss. Uryu's hands slid from Ichigo's neck down over his shoulders, pressed against his bare chest, curiously stroking pert nipples with his thumbs. Ichigo's moan was so deep it vibrated against Uryu's fingers, prompting him to close them around the hard nubs and pinch.

"Oh, _fuck _yeah, Ury. God, yes, _harder_," Ichigo moaned, his voice so needy that it made Uryu feel weak inside.

He couldn't believe it; Ichigo wanted this, wanted _him _as much as he did. The idea made his head spin, heightening every other sensation in his body. He pinched harder, tugged gently, feeling a rush of pure adrenaline when Ichigo groaned into his mouth and kissed him harder. The strawberry's hot, wet tongue poked out, running over the seam of Uryu's lips as it requested entrance. Uryu hesitated slightly, but then felt Ichigo's thumbs rubbing circles in the hollows of his hips and relaxed, parting his lips.

He tasted... amazing. His tongue still held the taste of the salty potato chips they'd been eating, as well as another taste Uryu couldn't quite name, but it was just uniquely, enticingly Ichigo's. The slick muscle slowly explored his mouth until he caught it with his own, curling around it and sucking. Their quiet sounds of pleasure mixed together in the stuffy heat of the room, grunts and moans and sighs, as Ichigo began working his hips against Uryu's. He was hard, too, his cock rubbing against his friend's until the midnight-haired Quincy broke their kiss and threw his head back with a cry. Ichigo took the opportunity to attack his throat, laving at the pale skin with his tongue, biting, sucking, leaving marks and kissing the sting away. His hands roamed over Uryu's bare torso, learning every curve of his body.

Uryu squirmed and flattened his hands against Ichigo's chest again, pushing gently. "I-Ichi, we h-have to stop, or I'll c-come."

Ichigo pulled back, smiling a bit shakily as he stroked his thumb over Uryu's cheek, letting out a breath that was close to a laugh. "Okay, me too. We'll stop."

Uryu smiled and nuzzled under his chin, sighing happily, then yelped and laughed as Ichigo picked him up and brought him back over to the bed, laying him down before he settled in beside him. He gazed up at Ichigo as the orange-haired boy ran a gentle hand up and down his side, gazing down at him with such intensity that Uryu had to look away for a moment, blushing under the stare of those brandy eyes. He felt... What was this? Curiosity? Lust? Desire? _Love_? Could he be falling in love with his best friend, this stubborn, tough, strong-willed, sometimes obnoxious, foul-mouthed strawberry haired boy? He was starting to suspect maybe he was, and he hoped with all his heart Ichigo felt the same.

The older boy's voice cut through his spinning thoughts. "You're so damn sexy, Ury."

"Am not," Uryu said, blushing furiously, instinctively argumentative against such a preposterous claim.

"Yes, you are," Ichigo quipped back as his fingers pinched Uryu's side, making the raven-haired boy yelp and raise his hips reflexively. Uryu's cock, still hard, aching painfully now against the maddeningly restrictive fabric of his jeans, rubbed against Ichigo's thigh.

He bit his lip. "Ichi..."

Ichigo's eyes softened. He smoothed a hand over Uryu's stomach, then ran a finger over the hem of his jeans. "You want me to touch you?"

Uryu bit his lip so hard that he nearly drew blood. His heart which had just started to calm jumped back to a staccato beat while gave a light nod, unable to trust his voice not to break.

Ichigo leaned down for another kiss, this one holding a note of reassurance within it, then with slightly trembling hands – _Is he as nervous and scared as I am? _– he popped the button and slid down the zipper, pushing away the heavy denim. He propped himself up on his arm, gazing up into Uryu's darkened sapphire eyes before his own cinnamon ones wandered down to the bulge within his cotton boxers, tracing the sizable length's form within. Uryu sucked in a breath, his teeth sinking deeper into his bottom lip, resting the urge to buck into the exploratory, seeking touches.

"I've -" Ichigo trailed off, as if not sure how to continue, as he bit into his own lip. His hand kept sliding up and down Uryu's cock through the cotton boxers, making Uryu have to grab the sheets beneath him and struggle not to make pathetic noises and beg him to take off his underwear and _touch _him. "I've never done this before."

Uryu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, released his lip from his teeth as he looked up into the beautiful wine eyes. _He **is **scared. _The thought calmed him a little; at least he wasn't the only one terrified of what was happening between them. He reached up to run his thumbs over the perpetual scowl lines on Ichigo's forehead, as if trying to smooth them out, felt a warmth spread in his chest when the strawberry nuzzled into his hands gratefully.

He smiled. "You think I have? This is all new for me, too, Ichi. It's okay, I just..." He lifted his hips a bit, rubbing his cock into Ichigo's hand with a soft moan. "I just want you to touch me. Please, I need you to."

Ichigo visibly relaxed, his frown entirely disappearing, and curled his fingers around heavy hardness through the downy-soft fabric of Uryu's boxers, beginning to stroke with more confidence. Uryu cried out softly, arched his back and bucked into Ichigo's hand, panting. The feeling of the strawberry's hand on him combined with the cotton sliding over the sensitive skin was almost too much, but yet not enough. He could feel himself begin to leak, creating a dark stain on his blue boxers.

"Ichi, fuck, Ichigo, _please_, I-I can't... I need... Please, please, take my cock out," he whined as he bucked into Ichigo's hand desperately. "It-It hurts. Please, oh God, it _aches_.." He nearly sobbed the words out now, overcome with need.

With fumbling fingers Ichigo pushed down Uryu's boxers, his eyes widening at the sight of Uryu's erection, almost purple at the tip, swollen and furiously leaking pre-come. Curiously, he ran his palm over the swollen, ruddy head, collecting some of the fluid. Uryu threw his head back and cried out. Wrapping his fingers back around the sizable length with nothing between them anymore, he began to pump slowly and smeared the liquid and using it for lube as he went. Uryu watched the hand on his cock, bucking into the ministrations, unable to stop the whimpers and moans that spilled from his lips.

"Please, Ichi, please, harder..."

Ichigo's hand sped up, becoming firmer as he stroked, pumping heavily from base to head, twisting and tugging at the tip. Neither of them had the presence of mind to kiss or touch in any other way, the blue-eyed archer too lost in pleasure to do anything but cry out, pant, and whine as he rocked into the motion of the substitute shinigami's hand, and Ichigo overcome with his own wonder at watching his lover in the throes of passion, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight. Uryu's mouth hung open to produce all of those erotic, pretty sounds, his pale skin flushed, raven hair falling into his face.

As Ichigo's hand quickened and tightened yet again, his thumb digging into the weeping slit, Uryu turned his face into the pillow to muffle his scream. Ichigo shifted on top of him more in attempt to keep him from bucking himself off the bed.

"Come on, Ury, come for me," the words were a quietly spoken command, amazing Uryu with their tenderness in the chaos of his flailing body and helpless wails, accompanied by another skilled twist and tug on the head of his cock.

Uryu buried his face in the pillow again with a sharp yell, his hips lifting off the bed as he convulsed and shuddered, his cock twitching and throbbing as his pleasure spilled over Ichigo's fingers. Ichigo squeezed the head and shaft in a broken rhythm, milking him of every last drop, making Uryu mewl and finally have to pull away, the stimulation almost painful after his strong release. His hips continued to jerk as shudders ran through his body at random intervals, feeling Ichigo petting his neck and hair comfortingly. Finally, he relaxed back on the mattress, boneless, and closed his eyes as he panted, his whole body quivering.

When he opened his eyes again, he found those beautiful, red-brown eyes still gazing down at him tenderly. Ichigo gently raked his fingers through Uryu's damp hair, pushed the raven locks out of his eyes, then rubbed his side with the hand not painted with come.

"You okay?" He asked softly, running his hand up and down Uryu's arm.

"Yeah," Uryu murmured in response, still feeling lazy in his post-orgasm, tingling with residual pleasure. "Fuck, yeah. Will you kiss me again?"

Wordlessly Ichigo bent down and brushed his lips over the younger boy's in a sweet, soft kiss, then sighed softly and nuzzled into his neck. Uryu smiled and raised a languid hand to Ichigo's hair, beginning to play with the soft orange spikes. Ichigo kissed the Quincy's neck as he snuggled down closer, pressing their bodies together. As they laid their together, Uryu slowly coming down from his post-release high, the quincy captured the strawberry's other hand, looking down at the mess still on his fingers, then brought it to his mouth, swiping his tongue over a knuckle. The other boy gasped and made a little sound in his throat. Uryu looked down at the teen settled against him, curious, and sucked the wet finger into his mouth.

As Uryu's pink, soft little tongue gently laved Ichigo's fingers to clean off the come, like a little kitten lapping up cream, the strawberry began kissing and nipping at his pale throat where he'd nestled, beginning to move his hips slowly and moan. He was still achingly hard, the heated hardness pressing into Uryu's thigh. After he finished cleaning Ichigo's fingers, Uryu shifted and settled Ichigo onto his back, reaching down to undo his jeans and push them off with his boxers. He didn't want to tease, didn't want to make Ichigo wait any longer, just wanted to touch and stroke and make him call his name in ecstasy, like he'd done for him a moment ago.

Ichigo shivered when the other's fingers ghosted down his length all the way to his tightly drawn sac, whimpered as they started to pull back, then moaned and bucked when they curled around his thick cock and began a gentle stroke. Uryu watched him, trying to mimic Ichigo's earlier ministrations, his hand sliding up and down his friend's cock from base to head, letting Ichigo's moans and grunts and panted sounds of pleasure guide him to what worked best.

"Oh, fuck, yeah, Ury. Yeah, like that, don't stop, please, don't stop. Harder..."

Uryu did as Ichigo told him, flicking his wrist faster, tugging at the swollen head, twisting and pulling, coaxing the strawberry closer and closer. God, Ichigo was beautiful like this, his orange spikes even more disheveled than usual, eyes darkened with pleasure, all vulnerability and openness and honesty. He knew that Ichigo wouldn't give this to just anyone, wouldn't allow anybody to see him this way, and the gift wasn't lost on Uryu.

Ichigo arched his back and bucked helplessly into Uryu's hand, desperately needing release. Uryu tightened his hand, moved it faster on his cock, and watched those beautiful eyes go wide as his mouth fell open in a strangled cry. He could feel how close Ichigo was, then suddenly had an idea, leaning down and swiping his tongue over a pebbled nub, sucking at it. Ichigo moaned and bucked harder, arching up again, pants and moans and cut off words like 'please' and 'fuck' and 'God' spilling from his lips. Uryu dragged his nail over the underside, throbbing vein, twisted at the head and pulled roughly. At the same time he bit down on Ichigo's nipple, _hard_.

The reaction was instantaneous. Ichigo nearly shoved his entire fist in his mouth to muffle his shout as his body seized up and shuddered violently, his cock throbbing and twitching as the hot seed pulsed from him onto Uryu's fingers and his own stomach. Uryu milked him of everything, then released his now flaccid cock and pulled him close again, rubbing and scratching the back of his neck in a soothing motion. Ichigo molded himself into the shape of Uryu's body, trembling and nearly purring with pleasure.

"God, Ury._ Shit_," Ichigo moaned, leaning up for a deep, slow kiss.

"I know, Ichi, I know," Uryu whispered, brushing his lips over Ichigo's temple. They laid there in silence for several minutes, the only sound in the room Ichigo's panted, slowly evening breaths. Uryu finally settled himself against Ichigo's chest and snuggled down. Ichigo held him close and shifted to settle down when something snapped under him.

"Ow, fuck, what the hell?" Ichigo muttered irritably, reaching down for the offending object. From under him he produced the mangled frames of Uryu's glasses, one of the lenses shattered.

"My glasses!" Uryu shrieked, horrified, as he yanked the broken specs from Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo, you dumbass! Do you know how much these frames _cost_? Shit, Ryuken is gonna kill me!"

"Damn, Uryu, I'm sorry, it was an accident. Really, I'm sorry. I'll pay for you to get another pair, okay?" Ichigo back-peddled, looking sheepish.

Uryu sighed and shook his head, setting down the ruined glasses on the nighstand. "You better. Jeez, you're a buffoon, you know that?"

Ichigo grinned impishly. "But you love me for it."

Uryu turned and glowered at him, silently hoping that it looked sincere although he suspected it didn't. "I _hate_ you, Kurosaki." It sounded like a lie even to his own ears.

Ichigo just laughed, tightening his arms around Uryu and rubbing his face against his soft midnight hair. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
